


Sea Bride

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Tigana - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heathen Gods Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-19
Updated: 2003-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for: <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/circe_tigana/247866.html">882 Ways to Appease the Heathen Gods: Pirates of the Caribbean Drabble Project</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Though her mind was full of other things, her eyes were still primed to see gold on the ocean's floor. She stretched her fingers toward it, liquid sand flowing over and around the object, until, finally, the coin was uncovered.

Stars burst behind her eyes and her lungs labored in her chest. The coin singed fingers grown numb with cold and exhaustion. Surely, she thought, this coin was like Morian of the Portals: death, birthed from light and ocean.

Dianora dropped the coin. There, drifting at her side, more gold?

Rhun wept. Beyond the harbor, the ship waited.


End file.
